Kingdom of Muharak
The Kingdom of Muharak The Kingdom of Muharak '''(Moo - Ha - Ruck) is built upon the dust of the old Eastern Clans. It is located in the Eastern parts of Arabic lands and just south of Turkish lands, on the coast of the mediterranian Sea and the lake. Muharak is an absolute Monarch comprised of the four old clans, The Barunz, The Hadid, The Sulb and newest Clan Ghaz. Muharak is a small nation population wise, however the Eastern Dwarves are known to be avid and fierce fighters. Having a history in slaves the culture of Muharak is typically extremely eletist, especially amongst the middle and ruling class of Nobles. Also notable is the extreme hate for magic common throughout all parts of Muharak society. '''The Old Great Houses There were five Houses of old, the Barunz, the Ghaz, the Sulb, the Hadid and the Guild of Yharh. The Barunz was the first, oldest and proudest of the Great houses and began the first expansion of Eastern Dwarves. Under the rule of the Barunz Kings the nation prospered and the economy boomed. This came at a cost however, as the Barunz expanded more and more labor was required. As a result slavery became a common practice. The Middle and Upper Class prospered while the lower class suffered. This caused a slave uprising, and as a result the first war of the houses Slave Revolt and The First War of the Houses The slave revolt started when one worker (Unkown name) refused to keep working under the harsh conditions of the North Barunz mines. The guards executed the miner, which started riot. The riot ended in the deaths of 35 workers, 12 guards and 3 officials. Despite the losses the workers were victorious and claimed the mines. The same began happening and across Barunz the means of production were being claimed through violence and bloodshed. The workers soon formed four different factions. The first three formed their own clans, the Sulb, the Hadid and the Ghaz. They formed a pact, known as the''' 'Pact of the RIsing' and fused their numbers. the Fourth created the Guild of Yharh. (Pronounced Yar). This Guild followed the ancient teachings of a long dead blood mage, Yharh, and were branded as a cult and were unanimously exiled and not recognised by the four clans. The Barunz recognised the threat and opened diplomatic resolutions with the '''Pact of the Rising. '''The Alliance had one important request, ban slavery. The Barunz however did not and could not agree with this. They expected the unorganised and inexperienced Alliance to try to March on the capital to kill the Nobles, however, instead the Alliance liberated the outlying towns and villages, the mines and the factories. All the farming produce, the raw materials and the production capacity was in the hands of the Alliance. Following this, the Barunz agreed to ban slavery and recognise the three factions as Great Houses independent from the Barunz. '''The War of the Burned and the Forming The Kingdom of Muharak The Kingdom of Muharak was formed following The War of the Burned, in which the exiled Guild of Yharh returned from isolation and used their ancient magic, now perfected from decades in isolation, to destroy the 4 Great Clans. The intial battle of the war was at the northern most point of the northern clan, Barunz. A military outpost was destroyed, 57 soldiers were killed in the battle, with zero casulties to the Guild. After this attack the Barunz called for the Clans to unite and fight the new threat, which had began assaults deeper into Barunz territory. The other clans largely ignored this, believing the Barunz to be a safe buffer from the threat of attack. Two months after the initial attack the the Barunz had entirely collasped, its bloodline halted and any remaining soldiers fled to the nearest towns to hide from the onslaught. Recognising the threat, the Sulb, Ghaz and Hadid formed 'The Pact of the Risen' 'And formed a new alliance to fight the Guild. After a series of unsuccesful skirmishes, the numbers of the alliance dwindled, and the Guild seemed unstoppable. In the face of certain defeat the ruler of the Sulb house, Yaresh Sulb, theorised that if the leader of the Guild was killed, the rest of the members of the Guild would be unable to organise themselves quickly enough to react to a lightning strike from the rest of the alliance army. This theory arose from the observation that the guild had no formal royal leadership structure, only a head cultist, with no path of succession. Yaresh took his royal guard through the desert to kill the leader of the Guild. He was successful, and the rest of the army, with extreme casulties, was able to sufficiently end the Guild. Following the war, the three remaining houses formed the Kingdom of Muharak, which was ruled first by Yaresh Sulb, the ruler who ended the war of the burned. '''The Sulb Dynasty (2E 12 - 54) ' Yaresh Sulb ruled Muharak for a peaceful 41 years before passing at the age of 62. Leaving the throne to his Son, Haresh, 27. Haresh's rule was a short 3 years. He was naive and ignorant, ignoring his advisors. He expanded too quickly, a, and left the nation open to threat. He was assinated by a man with from a bloodline historically loyal to the Barunz Clan, however no true connection has been made. '''Power Struggle After the assiasnation the nation was left with a throne without an heir. The first choices were Far Hadid and Terik Ghaz. Hadid was backed by the Sulb loyalists, as the house of Hadid worked with the Sulb Dynasty closely. Ghaz was backed by the weak house Barunz, however also many rich merchants, as Ghaz was a friend of the Merchant guilds. This power struggle almost caused the Second Great War of the Clans, however the issue was resolved when a link to the Sulb bloodline was discovered from pre War of the Burned. Far Hadid was the true heir to the throne. His mother's aunty was married to the cousin of the ruling Sulb. The link was discovered by historians known to be loyal to the Sulb, unknown to the Ghaz at the time. The Hadid Dynasty (2E 55 - 267) ''' The Hadid dynasty was long and arduous. Far Hadid was a cold efficient ruler. His enemies were executed swiftly and even his allies were kept with much less power. Far Hadid centralised the power of the Kingdom around the King, instead of spread to the houses. He did this in such a way that the houses would not rise against him, and when they realized it was too late to stop it. The houses were made to pay more tax to the crown and were only permitted a standing army on the borders of the Kingdom. The only military police in towns and cities were either men of the throne of Hadid's men. When Far Hadid died his Daughter, Gatha Hadid, 23, took over the throne. She lowered the tax rate and permitted standing armies in large towns, provided that a member of the Hadid dynasty was present in all courts of the Great Houses and a member of the military staff. This gave Gatha Hadid a vast network of information from around the Kingdom, and no movements went unoticed. Despite this, the reign of Gatha was peaceful, and the nation was stable under her reign and the common people were happy.. After Gatha a series of Kings and Queens of the Hadid Dynasty ruled until 2E 260 in relative peace and steady growth. In 2E 260 Gatha II (Commonly known as Gartha the Ruiner) inherited the throne from her father, Yuji. Her first 6 months in power were spent prepping the great houses for war. Food was stockpiled and arms and armour mass produced. This meant rationing for the common people, and longer work hours. After 6 months Gatha II mounted a large scale expansion north west, to claim more lands under the banner of Hadid, and in the name of the Kingdom of Muharak. These expansions strengthened the power of the Hadid, who continue to be the most powerful house in our modern era. Following this expansion, in the final 5 years of Gatha II's rule the population decreased steadily. While the resources available to the high class increased, the resources available to the lower classes were still the same. This caused a large imbalance in Muharak society. On March 5th 2E 267 a united workers union stormed the capital. The army took action and barricaded the royal palace. No one was injured or killed, as a repeat of the Slave Revolts could have been catastrophic for the Kingdom. During the event Gatha II killed herself leaving no heir to the Muharak Throne. '''Ghaz Dynasty (2E - Current) The Ghaz were orginally formed from the smiths working for the Barunz clan. They are hardened and skilled, and strike at the right moment swiftly and powerfully. Since he forming of the Kingdom of Muharak the Ghaz had never had a chance on the throne. Their last attempt was Terik Ghaz, who attempted to sieze the throne after the assassination of Haresh Sulb. When Queen Gatha II of the house Hadid killed herself during the workers riot it left a power vacuum at a point in the nations history where they have never been stronger, but also never closer to collaspe. The Ghaz had foreseen the fall of the Hadid dynasty and had sent the most popular and eldest son of their dynasty, Ujik to the capital with a detachment of elite troops approximately 3 months earlier. Upon the news that the Queen was dead with no heir, Ujik marched to the throne room with his troops and sat on the throne. The Hadid, who had been busy dealing with riots were not able to stop him, and word was sent to the Ghaz house to send a larger (unspecified) amount of troops to the capital in order to secure Ujik as the new king. Ujik was popular, and many in the houses of Barunz and Sulb supported him, making it easy to safely claim the throne. The Hadid troops quickly left the city from fear of being killed if seen as threat to the king. From the rule to Ujik to current no notable events have occured. The Kingdom has slowly expanded as with its population and the industry under the efficient and effective Ghaz is booming.Category:Nations